To increase the moment of inertia of the club, heel and/or toe weights may be incorporated into a club head. This increased moment of inertia may reduce club head twisting if a golf ball impacts the strike face of the club head at an off-center location. To increase the moment of inertia, some club heads utilize a low density material for the club head body in conjunction with a higher density material for the heel and toe weights.
In contrast to existing golf clubs, the methods, apparatus, and articles of manufacture described herein may allow one or more weights to be easily and securely attached to the club head body. Further, the methods, apparatus, and articles of manufacture described herein may allow variable or custom weights to be interchanged after the club head has been manufactured.
For simplicity and clarity of illustration, the drawing figures illustrate the general manner of construction, and descriptions and details of well known features and techniques may be omitted to avoid unnecessarily obscuring of the drawings. Additionally, elements in the drawing figures are not necessarily drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help improve understanding of different embodiments. The same reference numerals in different figures denote the same elements.
The terms “first,” “second,” “third,” “fourth,” and the like in the description and in the claims, if any, are used for distinguishing between similar elements and not necessarily for describing a particular sequential or chronological order. It is to be understood that the terms so used are interchangeable under appropriate circumstances such that the embodiments of the present disclosure are, for example, capable of operation in sequences other than those illustrated or otherwise described herein. Furthermore, the terms “include,” and “have,” and any variations thereof, are intended to cover a non-exclusive inclusion, such that a process, method, system, article, or apparatus that comprises a list of elements is not necessarily limited to those elements, but may include other elements not expressly listed or inherent to such process, method, article, or apparatus.
The terms “left,” “right,” “front,” “back,” “top,” “bottom,” “over,” “under,” and the like in the description and in the claims, if any, are used for descriptive purposes and not necessarily for describing permanent relative positions. It is to be understood that the terms so used are interchangeable under appropriate circumstances such that the embodiments of the weighted club heads and methods for forming the same described herein are, for example, capable of operation in orientations other than those illustrated or otherwise described herein.
The terms “couple,” “coupled,” “couples,” “coupling,” and the like should be broadly understood and refer to connecting two or more elements, mechanically and/or otherwise. Coupling may be for any length of time, e.g., permanent or semi-permanent or only for an instant. The absence of the word “removably,” “removable,” and the like near the word “coupled,” and the like does not mean that the coupling, etc. in question is or is not removable.